


Weary Beyond Joy Or Sorrow?

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minas Tirith, Third Age, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aragorn "could labour no more, he cast his cloak about him, and slipped out of the City, and went to his tent just ere dawn..." (RotK, The Houses of Healing) - but what awaited him there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Beyond Joy Or Sorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Times: Late Third Age: 3018-3022 TA: Gondor Drabble

Aragorn’s only acknowledgment of Gandalf as the flap shut out the dawn was a cursory glance from dull eyes, his attention solely on the campbed.

Like a puppet with cut strings, he crashed to his knees beside it.

Trembling with more than fatigue, his hand crept forth, combing a lock from the still face of the figure laid there.

Gandalf touched his shoulder.

The leash on Aragorn’s composure snapped. His head jerked up, eyes raging. At the intrusion. At what this day had cost, the dearest price here before him.

Then, with strained, grief-racked sounds, he accepted Gandalf’s sheltering arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> \- The title (without the question mark) is from RotK, The Battle of the Pelennor Fields.  
> \- “Neither Hirluin the fair would return to Pinnath Gelin, nor Grimbold to Grimslade, nor Halbarad to the Northlands, dour-handed Ranger.” (RotK, The Battle of the Pelennor Fields)
> 
> _28.08.06 B-drabble for Gandalf’s Apprentice, who wanted to see Aragorn in a state of emotion, preferably with Gandalf, Denethor or Bilbo._


End file.
